Made a Criminal
by Narugirl101
Summary: Sakura is a tipical ANBU. She was...until she was accused of murder...and not any murder. The murder of the Elders. Now she's made a missing nin. Will Sakura resort to joining the Akatsuki? ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea when I was lying awake in my bedroom at 3 in the morning. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto! If I did everything that happened here would have happened in the show.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura Hurano was walking to her masters, Tsunade's, office. She had a blade strapped to her back and her ANBU uniform on. Her cat mask dropped a little on her face but she pulled it back up. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, Sakura decided to grow her hair long since Sasuke left.

She finally got to the office. She knocked on the door. "Hello?"

No answer.

She knocked again. "Hello?"

No answer.

"**We should go in any way!" **

_B-But what if she isn't there? She might suspect something if I just go in._

"**I don't care! Go in!" **

Sakura sighed, defeated. She opened the door slowly, it was dark.

Sakura took out her blade; Tsunade never left the lights off even when she was out.

When she turned on the lights she stifled a scream, because there on the floor in a pool of blood were the village elders. She dropped her blade in the blood but picked it up quickly.

_Who would do this?_

"**I don't know….we should go find Tsunade quick and report this!" **

_Right!_

Sakura turned to leave but right when she was about to leave Tsunade was in front of the door. She looked at Sakura, the dead elders, and then the blade. She gasped. "Who are you? Why would you do this?"

Sakura was shocked at what her master thought she had done. "N-No! I-I didn't do this!"

"Yeah right- wait…..S-Sakura?" Tsunade gasped. She swiped off her mask.

Sakura looked at her with pleading eyes. "Really…..Tsunade-sama…..I didn't do this…."

"Then who did? Tell me….tell me who else could have done this except for you!"

"**Well we're screwed! We have no idea who did this! She'll suspect us!"**

_This is exactly why I didn't just want to go in!_

"Sakura?"

"I-I don't know…"

"So it was you. I will have to kick you out of Konoha. You will become a missing nin. You have two hours to leave before I call ANBU to kill you."

Sakura's eye's filled with tears as she teleported to her apartment. She started to cry as she took a bag to fill with stuff. She took a few herbs and things for healing. Then she took her weapons and kept the blade on her back. She opened a drawer and took out her glove which she would need to protect her hands from her strength.

She remembered back only a few years ago when Naruto came back to Konoha from training. How he had always said stupid things when he didn't even know he was saying something stupid. Naruto was on an ANBU mission himself now, he was on a mission.

Finally, she changed into a black set of clothes. She put on a short sleeved shirt with net lining around her stomach. She put on a short skirt with tights that went up to her knees. She took her hair out of a ponytail and took a black string in as a headband instead of her ninja headband. Then she finally put on ninja sandals.

She ran out of Konoha not looking back. But while she ran she promised herself one thing. _I WILL no matter what…..I'll kill whoever killed the elders…that's my word…_

_

* * *

_

**So how was it? I know i put a little mystery in there but still...**

**So please reveiw and give me ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Alright! I have Naruto here to say the disclaimer!**

**Sakura: And me!**

**Me: No! Go away! I need you after!**

**Sakura: To bad! I'm stayin'!**

**Me: Alright...but just tell the disclaimer...**

**Naruto: But I want to tell the disclaimer...**

**Me: Then you both say it! Gowd...**

**Naruto and Sakura: Narugirl101 doesn't own Naruto!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura made her campsite when it got dark. She had caught a few fish and it was cooking under the fire. She tightened her gloves.

She felt a few peoples chakra a few minutes away so she was being very careful. The minute she felt a chakra signature to close she would grab her blade.

Finally, someone came up behind her while she was eating. She didn't feel any sense of attack so she kept on eating. "What do you want?"

"Sakura Hurano…..what are you doing? Aren't you going to attack me?"

Sakura turned around and saw Itachi Uchiha standing behind her. She just sighed. "Leave me alone…."

"What's the matter Hurano?"

Sakura sighed. "Why should I-…oh what's the point…I'm a missing-nin. I've been accused of murder. I have nowhere to go…so would you leave me alone?"

"You…..should join the Akatsuki."

Sakura shrugged. "I have nowhere to go anyway." She got up and got her bag and things. She kept the blade slung in its holder behind her back. "Let's go."

Sakura followed Itachi to a clearing were there was a campfire and a few people were around it. She recognized Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori.

"Look who I found." Itachi walked over with Sakura close behind.

They all looked. "What's the pink konochi doing here?" Kisame put up an eyebrow.

"I'm not a konochi anymore. I'm a missing-nin."

"So what un? You're not that strong."

Suddenly Sakura disappeared from behind Itachi to behind Deidara. Before he could react, Sakura bend down to his ear and said in a cold voice, "Don't underestimate me…." Then, in one quick motion, Sakura flicked his forehead and sent him flying 100 meters in the other direction.

Kisame whistled. "That's some strength you've got there."

Sakura smiled. "I was trained under the current Hokage. When I surpassed her in strength and healing, she applied me to be a member of the ANBU."

"So that explains the blade thing." Sasori pointed to the blade slung on her back.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah…."

Deidara came back angrily. "Hey un! That seriously hurt!"

Sakura looked at him back angrily. (You know when she has the vein sticking out) "Well, you shouldn't have said I was weak! I'm really tired of everyone calling me weak!"

"**Yeah! We'll pound you into the ground if you say we're weak again! CHA!"**

"Well sorry I pounded on your ego….." Deidara went to sit down.

"Yeah….well I'm going to sleep." Sakura walked over to a part near the fire and laid down.

"Hey! That's my spot un!"

"Well then get another spot!" Sakura yelled at him before laying down and falling asleep.

"I'm not going to like her joining the Akatsuki un…."

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

**Me: So what did you guys think?**

**Sakura: I liked that you made me all cool and strong.**

**Naruto: But you didn't include me at all... :'(**

**Me: I'll include you the next time... (whispers) I think**

**Naruto: Yayz! :D**

**Me: Anyway...say the ending!**

**Sakura: Please reveiw...**

**Naruto: ...and give Narugirl101 ideas!**

**Me: Seriously! I need ideas or else i can't make anymore! And no one wants that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I have Deidara and Sasori to tell the disclamier!**

**Deidara: Hello un! Art is a bang!**

**Me: Ok...don't say ANYTHING that has to do with art or... (takes out a huge sword)**

**Deidara: Ok ok un!**

**Me: And Sasori...the same thing applys to you...**

**Sasori: Alright...**

**Me: Yayz! (Get's angry) NOW SAY IT YOU TWO!**

**Deidara: Ok! Narugirl101 does not own Naruto!**

**Sasori: And enjoy the story!**

**(Deidara and Sasori walk away)**

**Deidara: Man...she's more scary than Sakura... **

**Me: (Comes out of no where) Thank you! I try! I'm going to tell Sakura you said she was scary! (runs away) Oh Sakura!**

**Sasori and Deidara: No don't! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Sakura felt someone shaking her awake. She shrugged them off and fell back asleep.

"She won't wake up." Kisame told Itachi.

"Try talking in her ear and shaking her."

"Hey…..pinky…..wake up." Kisame shook her again.

Sakura shrugged him off again. "Naruto…I'm tired….go away…." Sakura turned into an angry voice. "…or else…"

"Well…..what do we do?" Kisame asked turning to them

"Did she say the Kyuubi's jinchuricki? I think I can copy him un." Deidara went up to Sakura and shook her. Then in a VERY (And I don't mean lousy I mean he sounded JUST like him) "Sakura-chan! Wake up! We need to go!"

"Naruto!" Sakura got up and punched Deidara in the face. "I TOLD YOU TO WAIT-…oh my god! Deidara! I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have intimidated Naruto though."

"Arrgh…." Deidara felt his cheek. "I was just trying to help you wake up un. Man….your punches hurt worse than your flicks…..Do you always punch him like that?"

Sakura giggled. "Since we were both put on the same team." ;P

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well…..let's go." Itachi started walking toward the Akatsuki base.

Sakura caught up behind him. "How long will it take to get there?"

"Hn….."

"Can you at least tell me how far it is?"

"Hn….."

"O….k…."

"**Man…he hns more than Sasuke did."**

Sakura inwardly shrugged. _I guess it's just a Uchiha thing to be mister one syilibol. _**(A/N: Sorry. I could not spell it for some reason)**

_**To Naruto arriving to Konoha….**_

"Naruto! Stop running so fast!" Kiba tried to catch up to Naruto

"Sorry Kiba! I just can't wait to get back!" Naruto yelled behind him

"Why? We've only been gone for 2 days."

"That's the point! I miss Sakura-chan!" Naruto fumbled his fox ANBU mask.

Kiba twisted his dog mask a little. He petted Akamaru, who he was riding on. "Well she'll probably be happy to see you."

They finally arrived to Konoha. They went to Tsunade's office to report there mission. When they got there the office was filled with blood. "W-What happened here?"

"The elders were murdered." Tsunade sighed as she came up behind them.

"W-What? But by who?"

Tsunade looked down sadly. "Sakura. She left as a missing-nin yesterday. She's an S-rank criminal now."

"No…..No! Sakura-chan would never do this!" Naruto yelled and ran to her apartment.

"Did she do it Hokage-sama?" Kiba asked

"I'm sure of it. She had blood on her sword when I came in…."

"But why would she do it…..?"

_**To Naruto running to Sakura's Apartment…..**_

Naruto arrived at Sakura's Apartment. He listened at the door for any sign that she was there but found none. He tried opening the door which opened easily.

He ran in looking everywhere. "Sakura-chan!"

He finally entered her room. He noticed how most of the room was empty. He saw a picture put down with her Konoha head band next to it. He lifted it up and saw it was the old Team 7 picture.

_First Sasuke…..now Sakura…..why….why am I so weak? _Naruto picked up the head band and put it in his pocket. _I feel like I'm collecting missing-nin's village head bands…_

_Sakura…..what have you done? _

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Sakura: It was really good**

**Sasori: It really was**

**Naruto: Yeah...but i sort of looked like a crybaby.**

**Deidara: That's how you always act like though un...**

**Me: That reminds me! Sakura! Say the ending and I'll tell you something Sasori and Deidara said about you earlier!**

**Sakura: Really? Please reveiw and give Narugirl101 ideas! Now what is it?**

**Me: I'll tell you (goes and whispers in her ear)**

**Sasori and Deidara: No! Don't! We gotta run! (runs away)**

**Sakura: YOU GUYS! (Runs after them) HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I'M SCARY! I'LL KILL YOU TWOOOOO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Alright! I have Sakura here-**

**Sakura: Let's just get this over with people are probably dieing with anticipation!**

**Me: Alright then say it...meanie...**

**Sakura: Narugirl101 does not own Naruto!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sakura and the other 4 members of the Akatsuki had finally reached the hideout. Itachi escorted Sakura to the leader's office.

Sakura enters the room with a blank look on her face.

"Sakura Hurano…what brings you here?"

"I want to join the Akatsuki. I've become a missing-nin from a crime I was accused of."

"What proves your worth in the Akatsuki?"

"I have powerful strength and healing that surpasses the Hokage. I am also skillful with a sword."

"Alright….you are accepted into the Akatsuki. I see Itachi is already here, so can you give Sakura her cloak."

"Yes leader." Itachi lead Sakura away from the room. He put her in one of the guest rooms. "Wait here. This will be your new room." Itachi walked out of the room leaving Sakura there.

Sakura turned and looked around the room. There was one bed, a closet, a table with a chair, and then there was a door on the far side of the room. She guessed it was the bathroom.

Just when she sat down on the bed Itachi came in. He handed her the cloak. "Go change in the bathroom"

Sakura just shrugged and went in the bathroom to change. When she was finished she looked in the full body mirror.

"**Oh my god! We look so hot and mysterious! We so rock the Akatsuki look! CHAA!"**

Sakura inwardly giggled at her inners enthusiasm. _Ok….I admit we look awesome in the Akatsuki suit…..I wonder how everyone else thinks we look?_

"**Especially Itachi….."**

_Yeah…wait….what?_

"**Come on! He's seriously hot! And….you like him."**

_What? No I don't!_

"**Yeah right! I bet you you'll fall in love with him in the next week."**

_Yeah right! If I don't you have to leave me alone!_

"**Well I'm going to win! Now get out there! Itachi is waiting for you!" **

Sakura grunted. _Alright…I Know you're going to lose though!_

Sakura walked out of the bathroom hoping she didn't take too long. She smiled at Itachi who was sitting down. "So…how do I look?"

Itachi looked at her and something twitched at the end of his lips but he stayed straight faced. "You look alright. We should go in the meeting room everyone is waiting." He stood up and led Sakura to the meeting room. The whole way Inner was pestering Sakura.

"**Awww come on! He was definitely about to smile!" **

_He was not! Lay it off already!_

"**Ok….but think about it….you know you had your chance a few minutes ago."**

_What are you talking about?_

"**You….and Itachi…in the room….alone….."**

_So? What's the problem with us being alone?_

"**Imagine what you too could have done in there!" **

_Wait wha-?_

Suddenly her mind filled with very naughty pictures of her and Itachi in her room alone together. **(A/N: I'm not going into detail so use your imagination!)**

_Gahh! Stop filling my head with those thoughts! _Sakura's whole face got hot.

The pictures disappeared but one remained…..of them kissing. **"Come on! Just admit you like him!"**

_I DO NO-_

"Sakura?"

"Wha- huh?" Sakura got out of her inwardly argument with her inner and saw she was in the meeting room and everyone was looking at her. "Umm….hello?"

"Sorry for intruding you in your argument with yourself un."

Sakura's whole face got hot. _H-How did we know we were arguing? Inner? INNER? Oh now your quiet! _

"I knew because it was written all over your face un." Deidara smirked.

"Shut up or…..do you want me to flick you again?"

Deidara looked away. "No….."

Hidan laughed. "How is this f*cking bitches flicks so scary?"

Deidara sighed. "Your dead."

"What are you talking abou-?"

Again, Sakura appeared behind Hidan and flicked him through maybe 5 or 6 walls. Sakura grunted. "They never learn do they?"

"**I bet you Itachi likes strong girls!" **

_Oh now you show up? And shut up!_

"Why did I come anyway? I already know everyone in here."

Itachi put up an eyebrow. "You do?"

Sakura nodded. "Yep. Being an ANBU, or at least former ANBU, you have to study all the criminal files…and I mean ALL of them…."

"Really?" Sasori looked at her skeptically. "Then who are the members?"

"Oh that's easy! There's Pein, Konan, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, and then…there's that little weird dude…what's his name again?"

"Oh….your talking abou-.." Deidara was cut off when a voice that was a little TWO peppy came from behind Sakura.

"Tobi is here to see the new member!" Then Sakura was tackled into a hug and she almost fell on the floor.

"W-Whoa! H-Hey!"

**Inner's sweat dropped. "I think we remembered the other member….."**

Sakura inwardly sweat dropped. _No kidding…._

"Ohhhh!" Tobi turned Sakura around. "The new member is very pretty!"

Deidara came up behind Sakura. "Is there one way you could flick him into the next week un?"

Sakura whispered so only Deidara could hear, "He's five seconds away from being knocked to the next month….."

"Tobi wants to know what your name is!"

"Uhh….It's Sakura…."

"Oh! Ok Saku-chan! Tobi knows what your nickname can be!"

_Don't be Pinky…..don't be Pinky…._

"**If he says Pinky…." Inner cracks her knuckles. **

"PINKY! Tobi is good with nicknames right?"

Sakura growled. She looked at him with a dark look.

"Uhh…..Saku-chan?"

"You…..called…me…Pinky…." Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"B-But Tobi is a good boy….."

"Well he's dead…." Kisame smiled.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME PINKY! I'LL F*CKING KILL YOU!" Sakura ran after Tobi who was running for his life yelling,

"But Tobi is a good boy!"

* * *

**Me: Ok..THAT was great**

**Sakura: Yeah it was!**

**Me: And we ALL know whose going to win the Inner vs Sakura bet!**

**Sakura: Yeah m-**

**Sakura's Inner: Of course it's me! Now get on with the ending!**

**Sakura: Grr...Please review and give Narugirl101 ideas!**

**Me: Seriously! I'm almost out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Sorry I took so long to upload! **

**Sakura: You should be sorry! I've been waiting!**

**Me: Shut it! I've been working on a SasuHina story all this time! And I didn't know how to end this at first...but it's good now! Now say the disclaimer Sakura!**

**Sakura: (sigh) Alright. Narugirl101 does not own Naruto. Good thing to...**

**Me: Shut up Sakura! And anyway...enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

It has been three days since Sakura joined the Akatsuki. She has made good friends with everyone. Except Hidan….. (He's still mad about the whole flicking-him-into-six-walls thing)

So today Sakura was going to train with Itachi. She got up out of bed and stretched. _Alright…..time to get ready and eat breakfast…..I think I should make cinnamon rolls for everyone….._

"**Don't forget you have to train with your future boyfriend/husband!" **

_Would you shut up for once! I don't like Itachi and you have to accept that!_

"**Alright….but I'll still win the bet."**

Sakura sighed and murmured. "Just ignore her…."

Sakura changed and ran out to the kitchen putting on her Akatsuki cloak. She had her hair down with a black ribbon putting her hair out of her face. Once she saw nobody was in the kitchen she got to work.

In 30 minutes she made enough cinnamon rolls for everyone. She ate breakfast and went outside to wait for Itachi.

She found a cherry blossom tree near the hideout and sat down leaning on it. The sun beat down on her and she covered her eyes. _God….it's hot…. _She took off her cloak revealing the black short sleeved shirt with the net lining around her stomach, the short black shorts, and finally the black boots that almost went up to her knees. And she had her sword slung to her back.

Sakura put her hands behind her head to put her long hair in a ponytail. _Ahh…much better…. _

After 5 minutes of relaxing Itachi finally came out of the hideout. Sakura smirked. "What took you so long? Did you oversleep?"

Itachi looked back at her with a blank look. "Hn…." Itachi looked at her and put up an eyebrow. "Where's your cloak?"

Sakura stood up and took down the cloak from the branch of the tree. "It's really hot so I took it off."

Itachi nodded. "It is really hot." Then he took of his Akatsuki cloak revealing a short sleeved black shirt that showed off his muscles with net lining around his stomach, black pants and ninja sandals.

Sakura felt her cheeks get hot. _Ok...I have to admit he DOES look hot._

"**THANK YOU! You finally admit it! And anyway he is seriously hot." Inner got a nosebleed.**

"Anyway…..let's start." Sakura took her sword out to fight.

"Right" Itachi activated his sharingan.

Sakura ran towards him with her sword ready. He blocked all her swipes but got a cut on his cheek. He took out a kunai and blocked a blow from hitting his face. He pushed down on the sword with so much force Sakura was forced to drop her sword. Itachi put the kunai away and smirked.

Sakura back flipped two times before landing in a fighting position. She took out to kunais and threw them at him to distract him for her own taijutsu.

While he blocked the kunais she ran towards him ready to fight with all force. She snap kicked up hoping to get him in the jaw but he stopped her with his hands and tripped her with his legs.

She flipped up and tried to punch him in the face but then moved and hit her instead. She fell to the ground. She got up quickly and jumped into the air.

Itachi looked up at her. "What is she-?"

"Take this! CHAA!" Sakura punched down hitting Itachi in the stomach and putting up dust. She smiled in triumph. "I knew I could bet you! Itachi? Itachi….?"

"**Gahh! Oh no! You probably killed him!"**

Poof!

"Wait….wha-?" Sakura looked down to see a shattered log under her. "Substitution?" She felt herself get kicked behind her. She turned around to see Itachi standing behind her. "Dammit…"

They sparred for a while and got cuts and bruises. Finally they both stopped and looked at each other. They were both breathing heavily. Before Itachi could react Sakura ran towards him full speed to try and punch him. He dodged but Sakura accidently put her foot under to make him lose his footing. While he fell one of his foots hocked on her legs to make her fall.

Itachi fell on the ground with Sakura laying down on top of him and there faces were only centimeters apart. Sakura's whole face got red and Itachi's heart was beating fast. _Why is my heart beating so fast? _

Sakura looked down at his features. After a few seconds she realized none of them have moved. Sakura got up quickly. "Uhh….sorry…."

Itachi got up too. "Hn" Itachi looked away his cheeks were a little red. "Training is over…..how about we sit down at the tree?"

Sakura looked at him surprised. He has barely even tried to make small talk with her since she even joined the Akatsuki. "Umm…..sure."

So they sat down in an uncomfortable silence for a while. But finally Sakura broke it. "So Itachi…..it's really hot today right?"

Itachi nodded. "Hn…."

Sakura looked away for a while but she heard a movement next to her. She looked at Itachi and saw that he was taking off his shirt. Sakura felt prickling heat on her cheeks when he saw his muscles after he took off his shirt.

"**Oh my god! I think I'm going to die of blood loss!" Inner held her nose as the inner blood gushed out.**

_Oh god! I think I'm going to have a nose bleed! _Sakura turned as blood was coming out of her nose.

Itachi turned to Sakura. "Sakura? Is there something wrong?"

Sakura waved him off. "Oh nothing nothing!"

Itachi looked at her hand which had a little blood on it. "Sakura…are you bleeding?"

Sakura internally slapped herself. _Oh no! He's going to see my nose bleed! _"Oh no! I'm not bleeding at all!"

Itachi looked at Sakura anyway and saw she was covering her nose. "Is there something wrong with your nose?"

"No! I'm going to go inside!" Sakura ran inside…..forgetting her cloak.

Itachi took the cloak and sighed. "I'll give this to her." He put on his shirt and cloak on and walked inside. He was about to walk in Sakura's room when he heard his name and decided to wait and listen.

_**With Sakura ranting in her room….**_

"OH GOD WHY DOES ITACHI HAVE TO LOOK SO HOT?"

"**See? I told you!"**

"Quiet inner! Do you know how to stop this bleeding?"

"**Pinch the arch of your nose."**

"Oh yeah…." Sakura pinched the arch of her nose and the bleeding stopped. "Anyway…I bet he thinks I'm so stupid!"

"**I thought you didn't care."**

"Well….I do…I think I like him."

"**Ha! I knew it! You do love him!"**

"No! I said _like _not _love_."

_**With Itachi wide eyed outside…..**_

_She likes me…I shouldn't have listened….._

Itachi knocked on the door.

_**To Sakura….**_

"Oh gosh! Someone's outside! Be quiet!"

"**I'm inside your head….NOBODY CAN HEAR ME! I CAN TALK AS LOUD AS I WANT TOO!"**

Sakura rolled her eyes and opened the door. She blushed when she saw Itachi standing there. _Oh gosh….did he hear anything that I said? _"Uh….hi Itachi…..what do you need?"

Itachi handed her the cloak that was in his hands gently. "You left your cloak outside.

Sakura took the cloak gently. "Umm…thanks." And without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek.

They both looked at each other in surprise. Sakura got super red and closed the door gently whispering, "Sorry…."

Itachi stood outside the door with his heart thumping madly and there was a small blush on his cheeks. _Tha-Thump! Tha-Thump! Tha-Thump!_

He walked to his room thinking. _Don't worry Sakura….I like you to. _

**Me: Ok. That HAD to be a good ending.**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Me:(sigh) What a Uchiha...now say the ending. **

**Itachi: Hn. Reveiw and give Narugirl101 ideas.**

**Me: Good. (sigh) Next time I should get Sasuke to do the ending...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sakura woke up remembering her kiss on the cheek she gave to Itachi. She realized she was so close to kissing him on the lips. Her heart beat hard and loud thinking of it. _Tha-Thump! Tha-Thump! Tha-Thump! _

Her blood was rising to her face. She looked at the mirror in the bathroom and saw she was blushing. She found herself thinking of Itachi more and more and blushing around him more.

She sat down on the floor. _What's happening to me? I've felt this way before with Sasuke but…this is more than that…..much more. _

**Her inner sighed. "Isn't it obvious?"**

_What's obvious?_

"**You're falling for Itachi! I told you you're in love him!"**

Sakura sighed. _Ok, I admit it. I love him. But it's going to feel just like it was with Sasuke….he won't return my love…_

"**You don't know that! Just…..ask him if he likes you." **

_No way! This stuff happens naturally…..I'll…..I'll just wait it out….._

"**Like you did with Sasuke? Yeah….like THAT'S going to happen."**

_I'm getting annoyed with you…..so now…..SILENCE! _

**A piece of duct tape went over Inner's mouth and she stayed silent. **

_Finally…silence in my mind….._

Sakura got up and got ready. Meanwhile…..Itachi was trying to sort out his feelings for Sakura.

_My heart beats quickly every time I see her…and I sometimes blush…and I can't stop thinking about her… _

Itachi smiled at his realization.

_I love her….._

Soon, Sakura was ready and went out to the kitchen. She was running so much she didn't know when she bumped into someone.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" She looked up at the person and her heart beat faster than ever. She felt herself blush. "G-Good morning Itachi."

Itachi looked down at the Cherry Blossom and felt his own heart beat faster. "Hello Sakura."

She stepped back looking down. "I-I'll just go make breakfast." And she bolted off.

Itachi sighed and walked toward the kitchen. Once he got there he saw Sakura working to make pancakes. He sat at the table until she noticed he was there.

"Alright…another flip and…done!" She said putting the pancakes on a plate.

Itachi thought she looked beautiful as she gracefully almost danced around the room. She put the pancakes on the table then she looked up and saw Itachi. She blushed. "H-Hello Itachi. H-How long have you been s-sitting there?" _Oh great Sakura! You're starting to sound Hinata! _

"A few minutes" Itachi answered. He stood up and went in front of Sakura. He put his hand on her cheek.

She felt herself blush even more at his warm touch. Itachi started to lean in and Sakura stayed were she was. _Oh my gosh…..he's going to kiss me! _

Their noses were touching when they heard Tobi say, "Ohhhh, Senpai! I smell some pancakes!"

"Your right Tobi, Sakura must have cooked again, un."

They both separated and went to get plates. Tobi and Deidara came in right on time.

"Ohhhh! Senpai I was right! There are pancakes!" Tobi said

Sakura turned around smiling. "Right! I hope you like it!" She said giving Tobi a portion.

"Yayz! Thank you Saku-chan!" Tobi said hugging her.

Sakura laughed. "You're welcome Tobi."

After Sakura had her breakfast, she went outside to relax. She didn't know that she was being followed by Itachi. Once she was outside she turned around to see Itachi right behind her.

He put his hand on her cheek and whispered, "I always finish what I start." And he kissed her softly. She kissed him back without thinking. They parted for air. Itachi put his forehead on hers. "I love you."

Sakura felt her heart swell with joy at his words. She pecked him on the lips and hugged him. "I love you too."


	7. AN: Should I?

**Should I…?**

**Hey all the reader's out there! So I am in a fix. I have a writer's block on my other stories and I want to put on a Akatsuki/Sakura Fanfic but I don't know which one! So if you're an Akatsuki/Sakura fan, please go to my profile and vote on my poll! I might have the poll open for about a month so hurry up!**

**PLEASE! **

**Once I get the vote answers I'll tell you guys and post the story! So vote now!**


	8. AN: The Poll is Closed

**The Poll is Closed!**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for voting! And guess what? The winner is….**

**Born to be Strong! **

**I will update as soon as I can! Again, thank you!**


End file.
